onelastshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Hold This Feeling
The contestants have to create their own apps to impress all the Scarfs. Before that, two friends go overnight on laughs and is however forced to hold their bladder for so long, only one person succeeds go there first. One app created by Andrew is pokemon-related it gives his team the victory. After the challenge, the person who holds it for so long gets his exploit in the Confessional, and the other one realizes his bladder explodes in hours. In the end, both are the final 2 and the first exploit is taken out but luckily counts his stars. Plot The episode begins in the overnight hours on where the Loud Silencers are staying. During that time, both Tristan and Mike are laughing so hard on Try Not To Laugh videos. By the next morning, Tristan and Mike wake up normally, but they realize their bladder wants to get out now. They immediately find the nearest restroom but realize it is locked to only find out that it was occupied (thanks to Scarf's scream). By the time the restroom opens (with a fresh Scarf out of the restroom), Tristan immediately runs to the restroom, with an upset Mike, who doesn't have enough time to take it out. (Sim Challenge Plot 1) (Sim Challenge Plot 2) By the time the winning team gets announced, Mike now has a feeling that his bladder will be out in minutes now. In the Confessional, Tristan now regrets by running to the restroom instead of Mike, while Mike hopes it doesn't come out during the elimination ceremony. Tristan then apologizes to Mike, in the end, realizing in his picture that there were more stalls available. He also mentions if it comes out, he would give me wants to replace it, he thanks it, but is very un-movable. By the time the elimination ceremony happens, Mike desperately needed to use a bathroom. Before it even begins, Mike asks if he can use the bathroom, but Chris forces him to hold it more. By the confessional, Mike tells the viewers that he was a bit surprised to hold it so long, but also mentions he may wet his pants. The next second, the bladder immediately comes out and his jeans get wet, getting him with a mortified but relieved feeling. At the elimination ceremony, the final 2 confirmed was Mike and Tristan, who were cited by overnight noise. In the end, Mike gets the boot, but Chris luckily mentions it was a non-elimination episode. After that, Tristan, Cameron, and Zoey immediately give him new jeans to Mike who thanks them. Cast Trivia General *Tristan's flu-like symptoms disappear in this episode but reappear next episode. *This would be the last time Tristan would be shown normally without Cosmic Girl until the end of Fix It Personality Jr. *According to Toons.TV, this would be the only filler episode of the series. *The challenge was supposed to have a reference to The Normal Elevator, a game for ROBLOX, from the JoJo/Doge dancing game. The title was also going to be named Keep It Steppin' Until Explosion. The reason why the full idea was never made because of copyright errors from the developers of the game. The idea would then be transferred to Big Brother Toons TV on episode 2. Continuity *With Mike wetting their pants, he is the 5th person to do so, with the others Cody, Harold, Brick, and Shawn. **Tristan, who mentions his bladder exploding, had actually wet his pants by the time the camera is shut down which can be seen from the exclusive clip. References *The episode is a pure reference to a fan-fiction named Mike's Accident. https://www.deviantart.com/creepypastajack/art/Mike-s-Accident-451213599 *The name is a play on a song title named "Can't Fight This Feeling". Goofs Gallery File: Placeholder|Fill in See also